1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ethylene or propylene polymers each having functional groups such as vinyl groups or carbonyl groups at both the ends thereof, and a process for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ethylene polymer having a functional group introduced into one end of the polymer obtained by living anion polymerization of ethylene has been known, but an ethylene polymer having functional groups introduced into both the ends thereof has not been known.
Moreover, a method comprising polymerizing propylene using a polymerization catalyst consisting of a vanadium chelate compound and a dialkylaluminum halide and modifying the end of the resulting polypropylene with a functional group has been known, but only one end of tile polymer can be modified by the prior art method.
If functional groups can be introduced into both ends of polymers of olefins such as ethylene, propylene, etc., broad applications thereof can be expected to uses, e.g. macromonmomers of polycondensation.